Last Friday Night
by red-racer-fan
Summary: Harry wakes up with little memory of last night. Luckily everyone remembers something. After Voldemorts death. Dumboledore lives.
1. Chapter 1

Last Friday Night

Saturday morning, Harry woke up with a screeching headache. "What a freaking night" he mumbled to himself as he tried to sit up straight. He peered around in the darkness, trying to identify where he was. He found himself in a cupboard like room and a horrifying thought struck his mind "What if I never left the Dursleys" he thought aloud. Before he could have a mental breakdown he stumbled towards the closet entrance, and roughly shoved it open. For some odd reason the door was inexplicably heavy, how unique for a closet. Harry heard a high pitched yelp from the other side of the door and realized he was still in the room of requirement. Relief flooded his body, as it collapsed onto the floor. Before he got dragged into thought, he glanced around the room, a disaster of a party had happened and drunken bodies were littered in the oddest of places. Before he could see more, he was swept into the land of dreams. Only one thing was floating in his mind he gave a MAN a lap dance.

While Harry was stuck in the compounds of his mind a young Draco Malfoy began to akwaken from the other side of closet door. "Bloody Hell, who the fuck just woke me up!" Draco demanded, rubbing his bottom that now had a minor case of carpet burn. Draco got up and saw the sprawled out body of Harry Potter leaking out of the closet. He nudged the sleeping boy with his foot, but the body made no movement except the breathing of his lungs. Draco quickly moved on to scan the room, everything seemed to look like the average drunken party except for the large roll of blankets. Upon closer inspection the blankets had feet and a face poking their way out, that face highly resembled that of Blaise Zabini. Draco came to a conclusion that it was Blaise Zabini. Draco shook the sausage shaped blanket trying to awaken the slytherin boy.

"Grrrrrrraaaaahhh"was the noise that rumbled out of Blaise.

"Dude do you remember the party last night?" Draco asked

"Not really, its a little fuzzy, but I remember daring you to kiss Potter, but it seems unlikely that it would happen" Blaise's scrachy morning voice replied. When Draco heard the new info his eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't really know, it was something like that, I think, but don't count on it" Blaise stated. He obviously didn't see the look on Draco's face when Potter was mentioned.

"Why am I rolled up in blankets?" he wondered groggily.

"I don't know, but something went down yesterday" Draco said starting to unroll Blaise from his blanket straight jacket. "I remember something!" he burst out, "Hermione got it on with a girl" he said surprized. Blaise tumbled out of his blankets and Draco lifted him onto his feet.

"Hermione is waaaaaay to uptight to do something as foolish as that" he said making an extra effort to stretch out the "a" in way.

"Not how I remember it, she was partying hardcore" Draco said in defense. Blaise pointed weakly over to a table where a wasted Theo Nott laid between bottles of booze. The two of them slowly trudged toward the table. When they arrived at their destination they found a wine bottle snuggly fit between Theo's thighs and he craddled bottle close to his chest.

"the fuck?" Draco mumbled quietly. Blaise gave Draco a questioning look in regards to the position of Theo. He forcefully rocked the wasted boy on the table. Without opening his eyes, Theo protectively clutched the surrounding wine and beer bottles.

"don't take my babies you child abductors" he whispered under his breath but it was just loud enough for the two other boys to hear.

"Theo, wake up!" was shouted into his ear. Theo jolted awake and began to splutter comments about his winey "children."

"YOU CANT TAKE THEM FROM ME!" he yelled waking Dean Thomas who was located in the closet.

Dean woke up from a sudden outburst of noise. This did not help his throbbing head, he reached up to touch his forehead when he felt a massive goose egg had formed for some unknown reason. He turned his head and opened his eyes where the blinding light of the sun shone. He tried to re-collect last night events, but could only remember the blurry image of himself and another man pressed against his lips. Then he heard the voices again.

"I was totally wasted, I barely remember a thing except..." Dean leaned closer to the wall to ease drop on the conversation. "Ron was snogging with another guy" Dean bolted upwards onto his feet with shock.

"WHAT!" he screached forgetting that he was not a part of the conversation. The other boys including Harry, who was just noticed by Dean, jumped with surprize. Dean came stumbling out of the closet in a rage.

"I wouldn't kiss Ron, that ginger monstrosity, OK Ron is my friend but I would never snog him!" Dean ranted.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Blaise said in confusion.

"I KISSED A GUY AT THE PARTY!" Dean exclaimed. "What if it was Ron?!" he panicked to himself.

"Calm down" Theo said trying to comfort the distressed boy.

"Oh my god, it will be so awkward when he wakes up!" Dean continued.

"CALM DOWN!" Theo shouted. In the process waking up two others from behind the couch.

Pansy found herself half asleep crushed underneath a heavy brunette. She pushed the female body gently off her only to realize it was Hermione Granger. In a daze she sat up and lightly shook Hermione.

"mmmmmmmm" Hermione groaned as she tried to slip back into the realm of dreams. Pansy placed a gentle kiss on Hermiones lips before she got up to join the group, Hermione blissfully unaware.

"What happened" Pansy grumbled.

"We're just trying to piece that together now" Draco stated

"How much do you remember" Blaise questioned

"I only seem to remember...um...kissing some girl" Pansy blushed. Theo winked at her suggestively.

"we should wake up the others if we are going to figure out what happened" Draco told the group. Everyone nodded and dispersed to wake up Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

Ron was found in the corner of the room oppisite to Neville, while Harry was already making his way towards the group. Pansy went back to the couch and woke Hermione. Neville was squeezed underneath a sofa, Blaise had quite some difficulty getting it off of him. Once Neville was released from the deepths of the tremendous chair everyone regrouped around the table. Theo took a sip from one of his "children" meanwhile Hermione pulled out a quill, ink and parchment.

"If we are going get to the bottom of this I'll need to know what everyone remembers" she told the group in her smartass tone. Everyone sighed but knew she was right. Ron said he remembered Blaise and Theo snogging like there was no tomorrow, Neville remembered getting a lap dance during this statement Harry blushed bright red, shortly after Harry said he gave a lap dance but didn't know to whom, after Draco death glared Neville Blaise said he remebered daring Draco to snog Harry but Blaise doubts his memory. Harry laughed uneasily though the thought of kissing Draco intrigued him slighly. Continuing on Hermione recalls snogging a dark haired man while Draco remembered her kissing a women. Pansy thought she kissed a girl and Theo remembers Ron making out with a brunette. Dean spoke up and reaveled that he kissed a guy but the memory was too vague to make out who. After all that discussion the gang began to put together peices. At first the thought was Harry shagged Neville but then it changed to Neville shagged Blaise and then everyone thought three sum. Before anything more drastic was thought of the table started to shake.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron exclaimed and everyone jumped back. Everyone screamed especially Draco as a hand shot out and began to drag it's self out from underneath the table cloth.

"TAKE NEVILLE!" Pansy screamed in fright as the body from the hand grew out from under the table.

"Guys it's just me" a voice said.

"its luring us into a false sense of security!" Draco yelled

"no, its me Seamus" the voice said as the entire body came out from under the table. Everyone cringed and Draco clung to Harry.

"See?" everyone opened their eyes, and much to their surprise it really was Seamus. Draco blushed and removed himself from Harry but both boys could feel the cold leaking in where the warmth of touch once was. Neville just glared at Pansy as she sheepishly look back toward Seamus

"Oh, sorry Seamus, its just all of the effort it took us to figure out what happened really wore us out" Pansy said averting her gaze from Neville. Seamus raised a curious eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Figure out what?" Seamus asked curiously.

"Well what happened last night of course!-" Ron burst out.

Hermione cut in before Ron explain" we've been making a map to peice together our memories of the last night, so far we know Harry and Neville shagged in the closet while Dean and Ron snogged on the sofa, then Harry and Draco started giving lap dances to Theo and Blaise not long after Pansy smooched Draco and then I read a book" Hermione said leaving out any sexual info involving herself.

Seamus stared in shock and then said "You don't remember?"

"No obviously we don't but I am pretty sure we captured what happened last night fairly well" Hermione said confidently.

"Actually I remember everthing" Seamus stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Everyone stared in silence until Draco broke it.

"Well what happened?!" He asked in anticipation.

"Well it all started when..."

**Flashback:**

Hermione woke up Friday morning with an idea firmly planted in her head. She rushed down the stairs to inform the others before she forgot.

"Harry!, Ron!" she yelled down the stairs. The two said boys turned their heads toward their bushy haired friend.

"What is it mione?" Harry questioned the only girl member of the golden trio.

"I have a fabulous idea to get on McGonagall's good side" she happily said.

"Well spit it out then" Ron told Hermione excitedly.

"Alright, You know how she is constantly yammering on about inter house unity" the two boys nodded their heads. "Well what if we host a party in the room of requirement and invite people from all house's, who are in our year" Hermione explained.

"Brilliant!" Ron agreed.

"yeah but there are only like 20 people in our year" Harry said.

"So, less people to entertain" Hermione said in her defense.

"Alright lets do it" Harry said and they started to cast up invitations. The party was set for 8:30 in the room of requirement. Once the owls had sent invites to everyone in 8th year the students headed down to the main hall for breakfast. Harry and Hermione had a scrumptious meal of eggs and toast while Ron piled on Bacon, Eggs, Toast, Sausage, Pancakes and Waffles.

"It's a miracle your not fat" Harry wondered to Ron.

"It's called the Ronald Weasley effect" Ron said proudly.

"Yeah, it's when you eat so much it takes up brain capacity" Hermione said lazily. Ron scowled but said nothing. Right then the morning post flooded the hall. Birds dropped the invitations to the party in front of all the 8th year students, usually the school ends at 7th year but because of all the trauma the professors decided that students could option for another year.

Soon the bell chimed signaling the first class of the day. The day was long and drawn out for half of the 8th years because who wouldn't love a party (honestly about half the 8th years don't hence why only 50% are excited.) Finally 8 o'clock rolled around and the golden trio went to set up the room.

They arrived and 5 minutes later the room was set up exactly to their liking. Firewhisky and other assortments of booze were lined up on the table, chips and other snacks could be found on the small side tables beside each of the 2 sofas. The room walls were deep blue and had shining silver chairs surrounding the room. The paintings on the walls had one of each mascot and the floor was black but had golden swirls dancing around as people walked on it. Satisfied with the rooms interior Hermione put on some muggle music onto the speakers. Dubstep blasted through the room, then Ron and Harry covered their ears as the music rumbled.

"Turn it off!" Ron and Harry shouted in unison.

"Fine!" Hermione screamed back turning down the music.

Before Hermione could complain the door opened and Neville, Dean and Seamus walked in and greeted their friends.

"Hi guys" Seamus said to the other

"Hey, come sit down" Harry said gesturing to the open seats. The boys all sat and began to snack and chat when the door opened and released the next flow of people. Theo, Draco, Blaise and Pansy all sauntered into the room.

"Hi" Hermione greeted awkwardly to the crowd of slytherins. "honestly I didn't think you would show up" Hermione told the recently arrived group.

"Us slytherins never miss a party" Draco stated. They all walked to the table and grabbed a drink. The rivalry had died down between the two houses but they still weren't great friends. Each of them flopped into a seat when the door opened for the last time. Ginny, Luna and Cho all slipped into the room and greeted the gang. Before long Hermione suggested a game of truth or dare, everyone agreed except Cho, Ginny and Luna who had an idea of their own. Nobody wanted to hear Luna's crazy idea so the three of them left and the game began with Blaise.

"Well Draco, truth or dare?" Blaise asked the blond raising an eyebrow.

"Dare of course" Draco said running a hand through his gelled hair. Blaise looked at Draco suggestively and Draco regretted choosing dare though he'd never show it.

"I dare you to snog Potter for 2 minutes" Blaise smirked as Draco's pale face turned pink.

"What!" Draco screached at Blaise.

"You heard what I said, unless you're chicken" Blaise said knowing Draco couldn't back out now.

"I am not a chicken I was just clarifying that you actually wanted me to snog Potter" Draco said in a lame defense.

"Yep, have at it" Blaise said gesturing toward a bright red Harry. Draco calmly walked over to Potter and sat beside him. Draco then turned to face Harry and Harry mimicked the movement. Draco gently reached behind his neck and brought the two mouths together. Adrenaline shot through them and Harry some how shifted into Draco's lap. Harry's skilled parseltongue fought for dominence with Draco. The battle continued until Blaise shouted.

"Times up!" but neither Harry or Draco heard, they were to occupied with each other. After another minute went by Pansy forcefully pulled apart the happy couple so the game could continue. Draco and Harry looked at each other and knew that this feeling was recopriated. Although the game continued Harry didn't leave Draco's lap.

"Pansy" Draco said with a blank face as he slightly nuzzled Harry. "Truth or Dare?"

Pansy grinned at the pair and said "Truth." Draco smiled deviously.

"Who is your school crush?" Draco asked. He was fully aware who it was but he really wanted to see the reaction in this group.

Pansy blushed until her face stung and then did something that would leave no doubt in anyone's mind, she calmly kissed Hermione Granger. It was fast and highly unexpected hence why Hermione bolted out of the room. Pansy ran after her but along the way the two girls came face to face with the headmaster, Cho, Ginny and Luna. The group of four was stumbling down the hall munching on sherbert lemons (a delicious candy), professor Dumboledore didn't seem to care that they we're out passed curfue, honestly he looked a bit out of it but then he proceeded to offer a lemon candy. Hermione was polite and accepted while Pansy said no and dragged the bushy haired girl back to the room of requirement.

Somthing must have been in those candies because Hermione wasn't resisting and was saying nonsense about wracksprurts. Before Pansy could cast a spell to identify what was wrong she was pushed up against a wall and a pair of forceful lips pressed against her own. Tongues mashed and teeth clashed, if her mind was in the right place she would have realized swapping spit with someone who just got drugged was a bad idea but she was to caught up in the moment and was passionately kissing back. Soon she was the one being dragged back to the room.

In a daze she asked the first person she saw. "Ron, Truth or Dare?"

"pfffft dare" Ron said trying to act cool

"I dare you to dooooo 10 shots" Pansy said and then passed out behind the couch, Hermione quickly followed. Ron knew there was no escaping this and decided to get it over with.

10 shots later...

"Heyyyy Sssseexyyy wannta lap danncce" Ron slurred as he pushed Neville onto a chair. Neville yelped and squirmed but Ron was determined. He began to sway his hips and then started to grind against Neville. Neville then pushed Ron off and hid behind a chair. Ron sat down looking like a lost puppy before falling asleep.

Neville then walked to the table to get a drink to calm his nerves. One drink led to two and two led to three and so on until Neville was as drunk as Ron. Ron was still sleeping blissfully when he was abruptly woken by a tongue shoved down his throat. Ron being drunk as shit began snogging like there was no tomorrow. Leading by example Draco and Harry began to smooch leaving Theo, Blaise, Dean and Seamus still participating in the game.

Theo took control and asked the question, "Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Dean stated. Theo thought for a minute and then remembered over hearing an odd conversation take place. It involved Dean and Luna, for some reason Dean admitted he had a thing for feet. Odd as it was Theo knew someday it would come in handy, today was the day.

"I dare u to give Seamus an intimate foot massage" Theo said satisfied with his dare. Dean's eyes sparked and then faded back to normal as his cheeks reddened slightly, although these changes were only noticeable to the trained eye. After quite a bit of "grossss" and "do I have tooo"s were exclaimed Dean got down and began to massage the feet of his friend. Seamus began to relax and moan into the massage, before Seamus realized that Dean was on top of him he realized Dean's tongue was licking his lip.

Seamus gasped allowing Dean entrance to his mouth.

Theo gazed around the room in time to catch a quick peak at the lap dance Harry was giving Malfoy.

"Well then" Blaise said awkwardly as everyone was either snogging or passed out.

"You know what, fuck it!" and with that in mind Theo grabbed Blaises black button down shirt by the collar and closed the distance between their lips. As snog sessions were happening all over the room the least expected happened, a bludger shows up.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" a drunken Ron exclaims. The bludger soared through the room and in the process knocked Dean unconscious.

"Sorry! I was thinking of Draco, and he reminded me of quidditch and that reminded me of a bludger and I guess that somehow effected the room of requirement!" Harry panicked.

"I'll catch the bludger you take Dean into the closet where you cant be hit and start healing him" Draco told Harry. Harry quickly hauled Dean up into the closet and set to work.

Meanwhile Neville ran and hid underneath a couch while Ron screamed "HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT BLUDGER!" luckily it paid no attention. Blaise ran and wrapped himself up into blankets for protection while Seamus hid under the table. Theo just sat down to dumbfounded to do anything.

5 minutes later Draco had gotten hold of the ball and cast it away. Theo found the ability to move again and sat down on the table opening a beer. Draco went to get Harry but found the closet had been locked from the inside. He knocked on the door but got no reply except the soft sound of snoring. Looking around he realized everyone else with the exception of Theo had already passed out or fallen asleep, but even Theo looked like he would drift off to sleep in a minute or two, so he came to the conclusion to do the same.

**End of flashback**

Everyone stared dumfounded until an unlikely voice spoke up.

"I snogged Ron!" Neville said surprized.

"Yep" Seamus said completely unfazed by the tension in the room.

Hermione turned and whispered to Pansy something that made her smile though no one knows what it was exactly, everyone could guess it had something to do with Pansy and herself plus some kind of date. Harry figured if Hermione is going to get her match why can't he? Therefore he reached up slightly and pulled Draco down into a chaste kiss. He pulled away and Draco's pale skin turned pink again. Seamus and Dean followed along the same lines as Harry and Draco's kiss, Theo and Blaise had a different idea. Blaise shoved Theo up against the wall and proceeded to snog the life out of the boy. Ron and Neville decided to just stay friends because that seemed like the best choice. When all kisses and small talk had finshed Hermione remembered somthing.

"Hey, where is Luna, Cho and Ginny?" she asked. Everyone thought for a moment before they came to the conclusion that they needed to find out.

"We should stay in a group because the last thing we want is to encounter something that's dangerous and not be able to protect ourselves" Harry said at last.

"But if we split up we'll cover more ground, plus Hogwarts is the safest place to be" Hermione reasoned.

"Tell that to the giant snake that lived in the basement" Harry said back.

"Fine, how about we split up in groups of 2" Hermione suggested. Everyone agreed and separated into pairs, Harry with Ron, Neville with Hermione, Seamus with Theo, Dean with Pansy and Draco with Blaise.

"Alright let's go" Seamus said and everyone left the room. After about an hour of searching Harry and Ron went up to the headmaster to alert him of missing students. What they found was more surprising then when they found out what happened to them on Friday night. Dumboledore, Cho, Ginny and Luna were all naked and swimming in sherbert lemon candies that were three centimeters deep on the floor. Harry closed the door but not before Ron popped a candy in his mouth.

I'll be writing another chapter on the side story of Luna, Ginny and Cho. Thank you to amazingnessofcats for helping to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Friday Night...

Meanwhile, while Blaise, Draco, Theo, Pansy, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Harry, Seamus, and Dean were all playing a party game, Cho, Luna and Ginny had other plans...

In the empty divination classroom three girls stood.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ginny asked the two other girls.

"Well, last weekend I was strolling through Hogsmead when I met a very peculiar fellow. He said that he could make me see things I've never seen before." Luna said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny questioned.

"He gave me these" Luna streched out her hand producing several joints.

"What are they?" Cho-Chang wondered aloud.

"I have no clue, but he did say what to do to make me see the magic, he told me to light one end then place the other in my mouth and breathe in." Luna said cheerfully.

"We've got nothing better to do" Ginny stated. Then she reached out for one of the odd objects. Luna then passed another over to Cho.

"Together we light them." Cho said. "one, two, three!" and with the final word said they each cast a small fire spell lighting the joint. They brought the stick like object to their mouth and breathed in deeply. Cho was the first that broke out coughing.

"That was awful!" she exclaimed. Luna pulled the joint out of her mouth exhaling, but before she could say anything Ginny spoke up.

" No way man, you just didn't give it a chance" She said dizzily.

"Did you just call me man?" Cho shot Ginny an odd look.

"WOW! Ginny's right this stuff is incredible!" Luna said excitedly.

"Oh, alright I'll give it another shot." Cho grumbled.

Fifteen minutes later they were all wobbling down the halls.

"W-we should show Dumboledore these, they are waaaaaay better than any cheering potion!" Luna offered. The others all excitedly agreed. Before long they were making their way through the corridors hunting for the headmasters office.

As if through pure luck they actually managed to get there but what was even more incredible was that the headmaster was still present at 1:30 am.

"What can I do for you at this time young ladies" Dumboledore asked.

"We would like to show you a new method of treatment to keep the patients in the hospital happy" Cho said excitedly. Cho then reached out her hand and gave Dumboledore one of the smokes. He looked at it oddly before questioning about what it was and how it was used.

"Well you put it in your mouth and light it, then breathe in. It makes you really dizzy, and you see funny things but it feels very calming" Ginny said focusing on why Dumboledore was wearing a top hat covered in singing mice.

"Before I can give this to anyone I must test it myself" the headmaster said. With that thought in mind he lit the smoke and inhaled deeply. It took him about 3 joints later before he was stoned.

"Wow" Dumboledore said. Him and the three girls sat in a circle. "These definitely will be used by Madam Pompfry" he commented.

"Yay!" the girls cheered in excitement.

"OH! I forgot I have some other products!" Luna jumped excitedly. Moments later she whipped out a bag of sherbert lemons.

"Luna, those are just candies" Ginny whined.

"My favorite!" Dumboledore said popping one into his mouth.

"They're not just candies, the man I bought them from put something on them saying that they would be like... the other thing, but would have different effects" Luna explained with some difficulty.

"WOAHH" Dumboledore said in amazment as rainbows flashed before his eyes. Soon the whole group was seeing assortments of colours.

"There's only one left we need more" Cho complained.

"Not an issue girls, we have magic" Dumboledore said casting a multiplying spell on the candy. Not quite a minute later there were thousands of sherbert lemons covering the floor. Ginny and Luna were swimming while Dumboledore threw his robe off only leaving him in pants, that he them quickly discarded. Cho was already passed out.

"Wow, swimming is so much nicer without clothes" Dumboledore remarked.

"OK" Ginny said stripping off her outfit. Then Luna did the same. Cho had just woken up and didn't want to miss out on the fun so she stripped off all her clothes too.

It seemed as if only minutes had gone by when there was a knock at the door. Everyone ignored it and continued frolicking in the small yellow candies.

Harry looked inside before abruptly shutting the door but not before Ron put a sherbert lemon in his mouth.


End file.
